In the related art, a refrigerator includes a plurality of compartments for storing foods at low temperatures close to or below zero degrees Celsius. Predetermined sides of the storing compartments are opened for allowing access to the foods stored in the storing compartments.
Some of recent refrigerators include a home bar installed in a door for preventing unnecessary leakage of cold air caused by frequent opening and closing of the door.
Stored objects can be accessed through the home bar without having to open the refrigerator door. The home bar may include an opening for accessing the stores, and a home bar door to selectively cover the opening.
The home bar may further include a basket configured to receive stores.
When a user takes out stores from the basket or store stores in the basket, the user is required to bend his/her body or put his/her hand deeply into the home bar.
Especially, when taking a bottle, having a long neck, from the basket, it is required to slant the bottle such that the bottle is not caught in the opening of the home bar.